Wonkyu Family Series
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. Just ordinary FF from what I see or heard. GS, AU, BL, MPreg, One Shot per chapter, Baby!Suho. WONKYU, KRISHO, 2MIN, HANCHUL, other pairing later. Enjoy.
1. Oh, Suho Ingin Main Sama Daddy

**Title : ****Wonkyu Family – Oh, Suho Ingin Main Sama Daddy**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Suho, a liitle appreace of Minho

**Genre** : Family, Romance

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God and the creators of Fr***** Fl** Baby Milk Advertisement

**Inspired :** Iklan Susu Bayi Fr***** Fl**

**Warning : **Un-betaed, GS, AU

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Eh Suho sayang, pintar sekali anak mommy sudah bisa pakai topi sendiri." Puji seorang wanita muda sambil terus mengambil gambar lewat handycam canggihnya. Lensa handycam itu melakukan pekerjaannya menyoroti kemana pun sang batita bergerak dengan lincah.

Choi Suho, bayi berusia tiga tahun itu tersenyum lebar seakan mengerti ucapan sang bunda yang tengah memujinya. Batita lucu itu menepukan kedua tangannya sambil melompat-lompat kecil, membuat Choi Kyuhyun, mommy Suho tersebut, tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan buah hatinya itu.

Selagi Kyuhyun terus merekam semua aktifitas anak keduanya tersebut, Suho tiba-tiba menoleh ke suatu arah dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa dengan kedua kaki gempalnya. Lari batita mungil itu sedikit oleng namun tak sampai membuat Suho terjatuh. Kyuhyun yang bingung pun langsung mengikuti kemana perginya Suho meski senyum masih terus terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

Ternyata baby Suho membawa mommy Kyu menuju sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar yang lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai ruang kerja sang kepala keluarga, Choi Siwon. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, tampak Siwon sedang serius membaca beberapa dokumen lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptop di depannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat betapa sibuknya sang suami dalam bekerja meski sekarang adalah hari libur, hanya mampu menghela nafas. Sedikit tak tega menyaksikan Siwon harus terus bekerja sedemikian rupa namun di sisi lain dia juga tak mungkin menghentikan Siwon karena dia tahu betapa pentingnya pekerjaan yang sedang Siwon lakukan.

Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan, mencari Suho. Sepertinya Siwon tidak menyadari kedatangan baik Suho maupun Kyuhyun saking seriusnya dia bekerja. Bahkan ayah dua anak itu tidak menyadari bahwa Suho bersembunyi di bawah meja kerjanya sendiri. Kyuhyun saja sampai harus menahan tawanya melihat anak bungsunya itu menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua matanya sambil memiringkan kepala kecilnya. Benar-benar imut, terlebih lagi dengan senyum lebarnya menampakan sepasang gigi depannya yang baru tumbuh.

Siwon baru menyadari kehadiran Suho ketika batita itu memeluk kaki sang daddy dan mungkin tanpa baby Suho sadari, tangan kecilnya menarik bulu kaki Siwon. Siwon sedikit mengerang sakit manakala bulunya tercabut Suho. Dia langsung mengintip ke bawah mejanya dan menemukan Suho masih memeluk kakinya.

Siwon sedikit kaget melihat bayi berusia tiga tahun itu bisa berada di bawah mejanya tanpa dia ketahui. Apalagi ketika telinganya mendengar kikikan kecil dari belakangnya. Sontak Siwon mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan memutar lehernya sedikit ke belakang. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat iris hitamnya menangkap sosok wanita yang paling dia cintai.

"Kyu?" sahutnya masih kaget dengan kehadiran kedua orang yang akan selalu dia jaga dan sayangi di ruang kerjanya itu. Lebih kaget saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun membawa sebuah handycam yang masih setia merekam semua kejadian hari itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun meredakan tawa kecilnya dan tersenyum menanggapi Siwon sambil sedikit mengarahkan dagunya ke arah bawah meja Siwon, lebih tepatnya ke arah Suho. Kyuhyun mengisyarakat kepada Siwon agar memberi perhatian kepada sang bungsu.

Siwon menggelengkan kepala, geli sendiri melihat tingkah ajaib mommy dan baby-nya tersebut. Dengan senyum berlesung pipi andalannya itu, Siwon sekali lagi menunduk ke bawah mejanya kemudian dengan hati-hati mengambil baby Suho agar batita tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya. Siwon lalu mengangkat Suho dan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh gempalnya ke udara, membuat baby Suho berteriak dan tertawa kegirangan.

Hanya saja tawa manis yang membuat semua orang betah mendengarnya itu hanya bisa terdengar singkat karena Siwon sudah menurunkan putranya itu ke lantai. Siwon membenarkan posisi topi koboi yang dipakai oleh Suho sebelum mencium kedua pipi Suho dan menggesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya ke hidung mungil Suho sehingga membuat batita itu kembali tertawa.

"Baby Suho, sekarang baby bermain dulu dengan mommy ya." Ucap Siwon dengan senyum lalu kembali duduk di depan meja dan laptop yang sudah menunggunya. Wajah baby Suho yang sejak tadi terlihat senang mulai meredup. Dia ingin bermain dengan daddy-nya sekarang tapi sang ayah terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Daddy… Da… daddy…" panggil suho lagi sambil menarik ujung celana pendek Siwon. Suho masih belum mau menyerah untuk bisa sekali lagi bermain dengan sang ayah.

"Ya sayang, nanti daddy akan main sama baby Suho. Tapi sekarang baby main sama mommy dulu ya." Bujuk Siwon ketika suho masih kekeh ingin main dengannya. Kyuhyun sedari tadi diam akhirnya juga ikut membujuk Suho karena ibu dua anak itu paham bahwa Siwon harus segera menyelesesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Baby Su, sini sayang. Main sama mommy. Jangan ganggu daddy dulu ya sayang. Daddy harus bekerja." Bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya selagi tangan kanannya memegang handycam. Tapi tampaknya bujuk rayu Kyuhyun tak mampu membuat Suho menyerah.

Suho memandang sekeliling meja kerja Siwon dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sering dibawa oleh sang ayah jika Siwon pergi bekerja. Agenda Siwon yang berisikan semua jadwal dan memo penting dan tablet putih yang ditumpuk Siwon menjadi satu. Senyum merekah di wajah Suho ketika melihat dua benda tersebut.

Suho melepaskan genggaman tangannya di celana Siwon membuat Siwon mengira Suho telah menyerah dan dia pun tersenyum sembari kembali berkutat kembali dengan laptop-nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedikit curiga dengan tingkah Suho yang begitu mudah melepaskan Siwon. Istri Siwon itu sedikit aneh karena Suho tidak pernah mudah untuk dibujuk jika sudah berkaitan dengan daddy-nya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dengan gampangnya Suho melepas celana Siwon dan beranjak ke sebelah Siwon, tepatnya ke sisi meja kerja Siwon.

"Baby?" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Suho namun batita itu terlalu sibuk dengan misinya. Apa misi si mungil itu? Misi Suho adalah mengambil agenda dan tablet Siwon dari atas meja.

"Baby. Kau sedang apa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun meski dia tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat betapa seriusnya sang buah hati yang justru menambah keimutannya, berusaha mengambil agenda dan tablet sang daddy dari atas meja yang tingginya sama dengan ujung kepala Suho.

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha, akhirnya Suho berhasil. Dan meski terlihat kesulitan, batita mungil itu membawa agenda dan tablet Siwon ke bawah meja kerja Siwon.

Siwon yang menyadari agenda dan tablet-nya tidak berada lagi di tempat seharusnya, mejadi kebingungan sendiri. Dia mencari di sekeliling meja kerjanya sampai satu suara menegurnya.

"Yeobo."

"Huh? Apa Kyu? Maaf aku sedang mencari agenda dan tablet milikku. Kemana ya? Tadi sepertinya aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

"Coba kau cari di bawah meja."

"Eh? Dibawah meja?" tanya Siwon bingung tapi menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun dan bergerak melihat ke bawah mejanya lagi. Dan benar saja, disana Siwon menemukan agenda dan tablet-nya ada di bawah meja. Kedua alis Siwon berkerut mencoba memahami bagaimana bisa kedua benda mati itu bisa berada disana padahal jelas-jelas Siwon meletakkan di atas meja.

Tatapan Siwon beralih kepada Suho yang tersenyum lebar memperlihat kedua gigi susunya itu. Siwon akhirnya mengerti jika semua ini adalah ulah baby Suho. Sekali lagi, pemilik dan direktur utama Choi Group itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir kenapa Suho bisa sejahil ini.

"Baby-ah. Kenapa agenda dan tablet daddy kau letakkan disana huh?" tanya Siwon sambil mencubit pelan pipi Suho lalu beranjak turun dari kursinya untuk mengambil agenda dan tabletnya tersebut.

Posisi Siwon sekarang sudah bertumpu kepada kedua lututnya dan satu tangan sementara tangan yang satu handak menggapai kedua benda penting untuk pekerjaannya itu. Siwon hampir saja berhasil mengambil agenda dan tablet-nya itu ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan beban di punggungnya.

Ternyata baby Suho memanfaatkan momen sang daddy yang merunduk dan akhirnya berlutut seperti kuda itu untuk naik ke punggung Siwon. Baby Suho segera memastikan dirinya duduk manis lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya seolah dia adalah seorang koboi yang sedang mengendarai kuda. Rupanya baby Suho ingin bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Siwon.

Siwon sendiri, meski kaget luar biasa dengan ulah cerdik sang anak, langsung reflek mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas ke tubuh Suho, menjaga agar Suho tidak limbung dan jatuh. Walau dia tak percaya dirinya dengan begitu mudah dikelabui oleh sang anak, namun Siwon tetap tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa lalu mengikuti kemauan baby Suho untuk bermain dengannya. Siwon melupakan bahwa dia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang akan tertunda dengan semua kejadian ini.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah jahil sang anak sekarang sudah tertawa lepas melihat Siwon yang awalnya kembali dibuat terperangah dengan tingkah lucu Suho tetapi akhirnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa juga mengikuti kemauan baby Suho. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Suho cukup cerdik memanfaatkan kelemahan Siwon yang pasti kelabakan jika agenda dan tablet-nya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Baby Su. Lihat kemari sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun mengarahkan kembali handycam-nya kepada Suho yang tertawa senang karena berhasil membuat sang daddy bermain dengannya.

"Ternyata baby Su ingin main kuda-kudaan dengan daddy ya. Pintar sekali anak mommy." Puji Kyuhyun lagi, tak akan pernah puas hanya dengan sekali dua kali pujian ditujukan kepada sang buah hati yang begitu lucu dan pintar itu.

Ketiganya terus bermain, dengan Suho yang masih betah berada di atas punggung Siwon, Siwon yang mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti kuda, dan Kyuhyun yang terus merekam semua momen indah kebersamaan keluarganya kecilnya.

Sampai akhirnya, Suho yang sejak tadi terus bersuara keras akhirnya mulai terlihat lelah. Tanpa peringatan, batita mungil itu menjatuhkan dirinya di punggung Siwon sambil memeluk leher sang ayah dan tertidur begitu saja. Sedikit mendengkur karena Suho sangat kelelahan seharian ini bermain bersama mommy dan daddy-nya.

"Wonnie, baby Suho sudah tidur."

"Hhhh… Kalau sudah seperti ini akan susah melepasnya dariku tanpa membangunkannya Kyu."

"Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja dulu sambil menemani baby Suho tidur. Nanti jika sudah lelap, pelukannya akan lepas sendiri." Siwon mengangguk atas saran Kyuhyun dan segera bangun secara perlahan agar Suho tidak terbangun. Kyuhyun pun juga mematikan handycam-nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerja Siwon kemudian mengikuti sang suami ke kamar mereka berdua.

Diperjalanan menuju kamar mereka, Siwon terlihat sedikit gundah. Kyuhyun menyadari kegundahan sang suami karena Siwon pasti masih memikirkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda itu.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai lengan kuat Siwon yang sedang menggendong belakang Suho. Belaian lembut Kyuhyun membuat keduanya berhenti sejenak dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Jangan pikirkan soal pekerjaanmu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Sekarang, kau istirahat dulu."

"Kau benar. Aku juga perlu istirahat."

"Tentu saja. Ada baiknya tadi Suho mengganggumu. Karena jika tidak, kau pasti masih saja berada di dalam ruanganmu itu dan lupa makan dan tidur. Kau ini… Senang sekali membuatku dan anak-anak khawatir." Keluh Kyuhyun walau satu tangannya masih membelai lengan Siwon dan tangan yang lainnya membelai pipi Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lalu secara perlahan menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut, Siwon mencium bibir ranum Kyuhyun sedikit memagutnya, membuat desahan-desahan pelan terdengar dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam. Dia membalas mencium bibir joker suaminya sambil tangannya yang tadi membelai pipi Siwon sudah berubah posisi dan menetap di rambut Siwon. Kyuhyun sedikit memainkan rambut Siwon sembari menarik kepala sang suami agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sepasang suami istri itu terus berciuman, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang mereka terhadap satu sama lainnya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya kehabisan nafas dan harus rela melepas bibir pasangan masing-masing. Meski begitu, keduanya tidak mau begitu saja melepas tautan mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menempelkan dahi mereka dan Kyuhyun dengan manjanya menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Siwon, seperti yang pernah Siwon lakukan tadi kepada Suho.

"Aku mencintaimu baby Kyu. Aku mencintai kedua anak kita, Minho dan Suho. Selamanya aku ingin bersama kalian." Sahut Siwon sembari sesekali mencuri kecupan demi kecupan di bibir dan sekitar wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkikik, geli akan sentuhan lembut dari bibir Siwon di wajah dan bibirnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan dahi mereka dan menatap lekat ke arah Siwon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonnie, juga kedua buah hati kita. Tetaplah bersama kami, Choi Siwon dan jangan pernah tinggalkan kami."

"Selama aku mampu, aku berjanji baby. Aku janji." Keduanya kembali berciuman meski tidak selama yang pertama. Ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas, keduanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali berjalan menuju kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun sambil membawa baby Suho yang masih terlelap.

Meskipun begitu, si mungil yang tertidur itu tahu dan dapat merasakan cinta yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya terhadap satu sama lain dan juga cinta yang tak terukur kepada dirinya dan juga sang kakak, Choi Minho yang saat ini memang sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Baby Suho dapat merasakan bahkan di dalam mimpinya bahwa mommy dan daddy-nya akan selalu menjaganya dan bersama dengannya sampai dia besar dan pada akhirnya dirinya lah yang akan membalas semua rasa cinta itu.

_Everyone can come and go, but a family, a true family will always by your side every single time you need them. Because that's whats family are for._

' _Family is not an important thing. It's everything. ' – Michael J. Fox_

**END **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**N4oK0's notes :** Huehehe… Nao back again with brand new FF. Muup untuk yg nunggu update-an. Nao belum ada mood sama sekali untuk itu. Masih mencoba mencari inspirasi untuk nyelesein semua FF berchapter nao.

Dan agar ga vacuum, nao buat One Shot dulu ya. Based on beberapa scene atau sesuatu yang nao lihat setiap hari. Untuk hari ini, nao buat FF Family yang idenya muncul pas nao lihat iklan susu bayi di TV sembari karena nao baru aja pulang dari liburan bareng mommy and daddy-nya nao.

Gomen kalo ceritanya ngaco or ga sreg, apalagi banyak typosnya. Biasa, nao suka males untuk edit lagi (ada yang berminat bantu jadi beta reader…) Apalagi ini tadinya mau nao buat drabble aja. Eh malah jadi lumayan banyak kata-katanya.

Nao ga tau apakah FF ini akan berlanjut jadi chapter atau selesai sampai disini. We'll see… Oh, kalau ada yang ngerasa jalan ceritanya atau apalah itu, ada yang sama, itu murni kebetulan. FF ini tercipta pure dari kepala nao saat nao lihat itu iklan. Dan nao juga bikinnya cuma dalam waktu satu jam, jadi ga sempet mau lihat kiri-kanan.

Udah itu aja, nao bingung mau bilang apa lagi… Ya, kecuali jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^v

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Cinta Monyet Kris & Minho

**Title : ****Wonkyu Family – Cinta Monyet Kris & Minho**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Minho, Baby!Suho, a little bit 2Min, Krisho, Hanchul, Wonkyu

**Genre** : Brotherly Love, Family, Romance

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God and the creators of One Label of Detergent Advertisement

**Inspired :** Iklan Detergent

**Warning : **Un-betaed, GS, AU, BL, MPreg

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Aku pulang!" seru suara dari seorang Choi Minho, remaja berusia 13 tahun yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Minho bergegas melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal untuk rumah sebelum memasuki rumah megah, tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan adik laki-laki kecilnya yang masih berusia tiga tahun, Suho.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Min?" sapa sang bunda atau Kyuhyun yang keluar menyambut sang putra sulung sambil menggendong Suho yang sedang menyusu dari botol susu berbentuk kelinci kesukaannya.

"Ah, Kris juga ada. Apa kabar?" sapa Kyuhyun ketika mata coklatnya melihat seorang remaja tampan nan tinggi di belakang Minho.

"Aku baik ahjumma. Maaf mengganggu." Balas Tan Yifan atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris menyapa Kyuhyun. Senyum simpul yang jarang menghiasi wajah tampan remaja keturunan Cina itu sekarang merekah tatkala berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan sosok menggemaskan yang berada dalam dekapan wanita dua anak tersebut.

"Mengganggu apanya? Kami justru senang kau sering berkunjung Kris. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Chulie-ah? Apa keadaan ummamu itu sudah membaik?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Kris memanglingkan pandangannya dari batita lucu yang terus menyedot susu dari botol susunya.

"Ah, keadaan umma sudah membaik ahjumma. Umma sekarang sudah kembali ke Cina bersama appa." Jawab Kris sopan mengingat yang ada didepannya sekarang adalah sahabat ummanya, Tan Heechul.

Choi Kyuhyun dan Tan Heechul bersahabat sejak masih di bangku SMP. Keduanya sangat dekat meski mereka berbeda _gender_. Namun karena Heechul termasuk _uke_ dan _male pregnancies_, maka keduanya bisa cocok. Keduanya bahkan menikah dengan selang waktu yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kyuhyun menikahi Siwon dan Heechul menikahi Tan Hangeng, pebisnis dari Cina.

Keduanya sangat bahagia dan merasa persahabatan mereka sangat kuat karena mereka berbagi kebahagiaan itu meski persahabatan itu sempat teruji dengan pertengkaran antara keduanya ketika Heechul memutuskan untuk memiliki anak walaupun dia tahu risikonya adalah kematian bagi dirinya dan bisa saja calon bayinya.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul sempat tidak berbicara satu sama lain karena keduanya sama-sama merasa benar. Heechul yang merasa dia berhak menjadi seorang ibu ketika dia dianugerahi Tuhan dengan rahim layaknya wanita dan Kyuhyun yang merasa dia hanya ingin sahabatnya hidup, sehat dan bahagia bersama dirinya dan orang-orang yang mencintai Heechul.

Akan tetapi kasih sayang yang dimiliki Heechul dan Kyuhyun terhadap satu sama lain mampu menyudahi pertengkaran itu. Keduanya mulai membuka hati dan mencoba memahami keinginan masing-masing. Mereka berharap pada saat itu semua akan berakhir dengan baik dan tampaknya Tuhan memang sedang berbaik hati kepada keduanya.

Setelah berjuang mati-matian, Heechul berhasil melahirkan Tan Yifan atau Kris dengan selamat. Heechul pun selamat meski konsekuensinya kini daya tahan tubuh Heechul tidak sama seperti dulu. Heechul menjadi pelanggan tetap rumah sakit untuk hanya sekedar check up bulanan sampai pernah sekali Heechul benar-benar harus dirawat karena kesehatannya menurun drastis.

Semua itu dilalui oleh Kyuhyun dan Heechul dengan rasa persahabatan yang kuat. Mereka selalu menjadi pendukung satu sama lainnya di saat mereka berdua saling membutuhkan. Dan sekarang, anak-anak mereka juga bersahabat satu sama lain. Kris dan Minho sudah dekat sejak mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak karena usia mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja. Walau keduanya suka beradu mulut karena hal sepele, tetapi keduanya sangat dekat seperti Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Kenapa Chulie tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku? Aku bisa mengantarnya dulu." Ucapan Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal karena Heechul pergi ke Cina tanpa pamit, membuat Kris kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Masih dengan senyum yang sangat irit itu, remaja dengan julukan Pangeran Naga oleh teman-temannya itu kembali menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Umma sengaja tidak bilang apapun ke ahjumma karena umma tidak mau merepotkan ahjumma."

"Ck. Dia selalu saja begitu." Tukas Kyuhyun sambil memutar matanya kesal.

"Maafkan umma ahjumma." Sahut Kris sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, meminta maaf atas nama Heechul. Kyuhyun yang tahu persis kelauan Kris, hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu menepuk pelan bahu remaja itu, mengisyaratkan dia untuk menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf, Kris? Anak aneh. Sudahlah. Lalu kau di Korea dengan siapa Kris? Masih dengan Jae eonnie?" duga Kyuhyun langsung. Ketika Kris mengangguk, Kyuhyun pun ikut mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu bertanya karena sudah pasti anak sahabatnya itu akan tinggal dengan Jaejoong.

Kim, ah bukan, Jung Jaejoong adalah kakak perempuan Heechul yang sudah menikah dengan Jung Yunho, sahabat dekat suaminya sendiri. Sebenarnya karena Jaejoong juga, Kyuhyun bisa mengenal seorang Choi Siwon meski pertemuan mereka berdua tidak disengaja di sebuah pesta yang Jaejoong selenggarakan. Ya, mungkin lain waktu, cerita bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon bertemu.

Kembali kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang notabene adalah bibi kandung Kris memang menjadi wali Kris selama pemuda tampan, tinggi namun dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu selama dia berada di Korea. Kyuhyun tahu itu namun tidak ada salahnya jika Kyuhyun berbasa-basi sedikit dengan Kris. Jujur, Kyuhyun terkadang merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan dan berbicara dengan Kris. Mungkin karena Kris selalu bersikap dingin meski jika didepannya Kris bersikap sopan dan terkadang memberikan senyum. Namun tetap saja, sikap Kris membuat Kyuhyun segan terhadap remaja sahabat putranya itu.

Andai Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sikap dingin dan tanpa ekspresi Kris itu akan berubah jika sudah berurusan dengan batita yang ada sekarang sudah selesai meminum susunya dan menyerahkan botolnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Suho sudah selesai menyusu, langsung mengambil botol susu Suho dan meletakannya di salah satu meja didekatnya. Kyuhyun lalu menumpukan tubuh gempal Suho di dadanya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sang batita. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun setelah Suho selesai menyusu.

Biasanya, jika sudah diperlakukan demikian oleh Kyuhyun, Suho langsung tertidur. Namun kali ini, Suho menggeliat kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang kakak yang sejak perbicangan Kyuhyun dan Kris sudah berada di belakang Kyuhyun, membuat wajah-wajah lucu kepada Suho.

"Baby Su ingin dengan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tepukan di wajah Minho dan sebuah senyum lebar. Kyuhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Minho lalu langsung menyerahkan Suho kepada kakaknya yang dengan senang hati mengambil adik semata wayangnya itu dari dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Baby Suho, sini sayang. Sama hyung dulu ya." Sahut Minho senang lalu menggendong Suho. Meski Minho masih berusia 13 tahun, namun Minho sudah ahli menggendong Suho. Bahkan remaja tanggung itu sudah sama ahlinya dengan sang mommy dalam urusan menjaga baby Suho.

Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum melihat bagaimana Minho sangat menyayangi adiknya tersebut. Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya jika dia ingat betapa miripnya Minho dengan sang ayah dalam memanjakan dan menjaga Suho. Apalagi setelah mereka mengetahui fakta tentang Suho terakhir kali mereka check up kesehatan batita lucu itu. Siwon dan Minho makin _proctective_ terhadap Suho karena mereka takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan kepada si bungsu keluarga Choi tersebut jika kedua lelaki itu lengah sedikit saja.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ibu dua anak itu juga akan menjaga Suho sebisanya, namun Kyuhyun tidak separah Siwon dan Minho karena dia memiliki kekhawatiran yang berbeda ketika fakta itu terungkap. Kekhawatiran akan keselamatan Suho nantinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghampiri Minho dan membelai rambut Minho lalu mengecup pipi Suho. Kyuhyun ingin melupakan sejenak masalah Suho dan menikmati kehidupannya dengan keluarga kecilnya. Lagipula, masalah yang menimpa Suho belum tentu akan mempengaruhi kehidupan batita itu kelak jika Suho memilih jalan yang berbeda dari yang Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Minho khawatirkan.

"Min, kau makan siang lah dulu. Ajak Kris juga ya sayang. Kau bisa bukan makan sekaligus menjaga Suho?! Mommy harus mencuci baju dulu."

"Bisa mommy. Tenang saja. Kris ayo. Kita makan dulu." Ajak Minho dan sekali lagi hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kris. Kyuhyun menatap Kris lalu tersenyum lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala. Menurutnya, Kris itu begitu pelit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan meninggalkan Kris dan Minho untuk makan siang ketika ketika tiba-tiba dia mengingat kalau hari ini Minho habis selesai mengikuti kegiatan klub basket di sekolahnya. Kyuhyun yakin pasti banyak baju kotor yang harus segera di cuci.

"Min, mommy hampir lupa. Mana baju-baju kotormu? Biar sekaligus mommy cuci. Kau habis dari kegiatan klub basketmu itu bukan?!" sahut Kyuhyun membuat Minho menghentikan kegiatan kecup-mengecup wajah Suho.

"Ah ya mommy. Ada di tas Minho mommy. Ini." Ujar Minho lalu menyerahkan satu tas kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, mommy tinggal dulu. Min, tolong kau jaga adikmu dengan baik ya." Ujar Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Minho, Suho dan juga Kris. Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan protesan Minho yang kesal karena Kyuhyun seperti tidak mempercayai Minho mampu untuk menjaga Suho.

"Ya ampun mommy, sudah Min katakan mommy tenang saja. Minho bisa menjaga baby Suho."

"Ya, ya." Balas Kyuhyun tak perduli sambil terus berjalan dan akhirnya sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu tempat mencuci pakaian.

"Mino hung!" pekik Suho memanggil kakak tersayangnya. Mulut batita imut itu mengerucut lucu disebabkan dia kesal dengan Minho yang tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Raut wajah Suho yang sedang merajuk itu membuat Minho semakin gemas dengan adiknya tersebut. Dengan santai, Minho mengecup bibir Suho yang mengerucut lalu mencubit pelan hidung Suho.

"Ah ya sayang. Maaf hyung tidak memperhatikanmu tadi. Ayo sekarang, baby Su temani hyung makan." Sahut Minho lalu hendak membawa Suho ke ruang makan. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti dengan gumaman dari Kris.

"Um… Min."

"Hm?" tanya Minho sambil berbalik dan menatap heran kepada Kris, sahabatnya. Minho bingung melihat sikap Kris yang terlihat resah dan tampak tidak tenang.

"Apa Kris?" tanya Minho lagi tak sabar dengan tingkah Kris yang hanya menatap dirinya dan Suho lalu berpaling ke arah lain. Kris sendiri tersentak saat mendengar nada suara Minho yang sedikit meninggi.

"Um, itu… Boleh aku menggendong adikmu?" pinta Kris takut-takut. Dia takut Minho akan langsung menolak permintaannya karena sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa dirinya…

"Pedophile." …menyukai baby Suho.

"Yah!" Kris langsung berteriak kesal dengan olokan Minho tadi. Kris merasa dirinya bukan orang seperti yang dituduhkan oleh Minho. Memang apa salahnya jika dia mnyukai adik Minho yang lucu, imut, menggemaskan, manis, dan terlampau menggiurkan itu. _(Nao: itu memang pedophile Kris-ssi. Kris: YAH!)_

"Aku benar bukan. Banyak gadis-gadis di sekolah kita yang mengejarmu tapi kau justru menyukai adikku. Dia baru berusia tiga tahun Kris." Kilah Minho membenarkan apa yang dia katakan kepada Kris tadi.

"Apa salahnya sih? Aku bukan ahjussi-ahjussi mesum tahu! Aku juga baru berusia 13 tahun." Tukas Kris masih tidak mau kalah dengan Minho. Kris berpikir bahwa sah-sah saja jika dia menyukai Suho. Sementara bukan itu yang dipikirkan oleh Minho. Adalah sangat salah jika Kris sahabatnya menyukai adiknya yang masih berusia tiga tahun. Baginya, Kris boleh menyukai siapa pun dan Minho akan dengan hati mendukung bahkan membantu Kris mendapatkan orang itu asal bukan adiknya. Baby Suho-nya yang manis yang terlalu berharga untuk siapa pun juga.

"Aish! Yah! Perbedaan usia antara kau dan _my Suho baby_ itu sepuluh tahun. Itu namanya pedophile!" teriak Minho mulai merasa kesal setengah hidup dengan kekeras kepalaan Kris.

"Kau sendiri apa?! Dasar _brother complex_!" balas Kris sama sengitnya.

"Yah! Aku hanya ingin melindungi adikku yang manis dan menggemaskan ini dari predator sepertimu!" keduanya langsung beradu mulut dengan suara yang kencang tanpa sadar ada seorang bayi yang mulai berair matanya karena takut mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari Minho dan Kris. Sampai akhirnya…

"Hung… hiks… hiks… Huwe!" …meledaklah tangis seorang Choi Suho.

"Ah, cup, cup sayang. Suho kaget ya. Maafkan hyung ya sayang. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Yah! Naga bodoh! Ini salahmu!" Minho kembali berseru menyalahkan Kris yang menurutnya sudah membuat Suho menangis _(Nao: padahal Minho-ssi juga sama saja dengan Kris-ssi. – Minho&Kris: DIAM! – Baby Suho: HUWEE! – Minho&Kris: Ah… Cup. Cup… – Nao: Dasar bodoh _￢o(￣-￣ﾒ)_ ck,ck…)_

"Apa?! Kau yang berteriak lebih dulu! Dasar Kodok jelek!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Mino hung… hiks… hiks…" isakan kecil dari mulut kecil Suho pun membuat sang kakak melupakan Kris jengah dengan tingkah laku Minho yang begitu _over protective_ terhadap Suho. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa Minho adalah sahabatnya dan juga kakak Suho, sudah dari dulu Kris menguliti Minho dan menjadikan kulitnya sebagai bahan tasnya. _(Nao: ih serem… – Kris: kau mau coba jadi bahan percobaanku Nao-ssi? – Nao: ANDWEE!)_

"Ah, Suho sayang. Cup, cup…" suara Minho yang sangat halus dan lembut ketika membujuk Suho agar berhenti menangis menyadarkan Kris dari rancana jahatnya menguliti Minho. Masih dengan perasaan jengkel, Kris akhirnya hanya mampu melihat betapa enaknya Minho mendekap, membelai dan mencium pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aish! Dasar _brother complex_." Sungutnya kesal dan berjalan menjauhi kedua kakak beradik Choi tersebut. Saking kesalnya, Kris sampai tak sadar berjalan menuju ruang dimana Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memilah baju kotor yang putih dan berwarna.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Kris sudah berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dan berbicara atau lebih tepatnya mengomel sendiri. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan sikap anak sahabatnya itu, menepuk bahu Kris agar dia tidak bertingkah seperti orang gila.

"Kris. Sedang apa disini? Kenapa belum ke meja makan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli melihat tampang terkejut dan bingung dari seorang Tan Yifan yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa ekpresi. Kris pun kegalapan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sehingga dia terdiam beberapa saat, sampai…

Satu ide untuk membalas Minho timbul di otaknya. Kris tertawa licik karena dengan idenya ini, baby Suho pasti akan berpindah tangan kepadanya.

"Ah tidak ahjumma. Aku kesini karena aku sendiri. Minho sedang main dengan Suho dan melupakan aku." Adunya dan memasang tampang sememelas mungkin. Kyuhyun sedikit curiga, namun segera ditepisnya karena dia tahu bagaimana kelakuan Minho jika sudah berurusan dengan bungsu keluarga Choi itu.

"Ya ampun anak itu. Mengapa meninggalkan temannya sendiri? Kenapa laki-laki di rumah ini begitu memanjakan Suho? Tidak ayahnya, tidak juga kakaknya. Hhh…"

"Maka dari itu ahjumma, lebih baik aku membantu ahjumma dulu. Biar pekerjaan ahjumma cepat selesai dan kita semua bisa makan siang bersama."

"Kau memang anak baik Kris. Tapi ahjumma bisa sendiri kok. Sudah biasa. Tinggal memasukkan pakaian-pakaian ini ke mesin cuci dan ahjumma tinggal menunggu cucian ahjumma selesai." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya sambil sedikit berbincang dengan Kris. Sedangkan remaja dengan julukan naga itu menanti waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan misinya yaitu menjauhkan Minho si kodok jelek dari pujaannya, baby Suho yang imut.

Kris menunggu dengan sabar selama lima menit sampai kesempatan itu datang. Kris menyeringai licik ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah ember dan mengisinya dengan air dan detergen. Kris semakin senang tatkala Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu pakaian yang akan membuat rencananya berjalan mulus. Saatnya menjalankan misinya.

"Lho ahjumma? Kenapa kaos itu dipisahkan sendiri?" tanya Kris basa basi. Padahal dia tahu persis kenapa baju itu bisa kotor seperti itu.

"Oh ini. Ahjumma harus merendam kaos Minho ini karena nodanya susah sekali dihilangkan. Sepertinya ini noda oli, tapi ahjumma mungkin salah karena mana mungkin Minho main-main dengan oli bukan." Jawab Kyuhyun meski dia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Hm… Tapi ini memang noda oli ahjumma. Minho kok bisa kena ya?" ujar Kris pura-pura berpikir selama beberapa detik. Dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun lalu berseru seakan baru mengingat hal penting.

"Ah! Aku ingat ahjumma. Noda itu karena Minho menolong seorang gadis." Ucapnya yakin. Kyuhyun memandang Kris dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Menolong seorang gadis? Anak yang tidak mau susah itu?! Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, putra pertamanya bisa dengan senang hati menolong orang lain begitu saja. Bukannya anak itu sombong atau bagaimana, hanya saja Minho terkenal tidak mau ikut campur dan tidak mau repot dengan urusan orang lain.

"Ya. Tadi aku sempat merekamnya ahjumma. Saat itu aku pikir Minho manis sekali karena mau membantu gadis itu. Tapi benar juga kata ahjumma tadi. Minho memang terkenal tidak mau repot, jadi tidak mungkin dia membantu orang begitu saja. Aku jadi kepikiran juga ahjumma, soalnya jika aku ingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya Minho memang sering menolong gadis-gadis di sekolah kami." Jelas Kris panjang lebar yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun terperangah. Bukan karena Minho yang berubah sifat namun lebih kepada Kris yang baru kali ini Kyuhyun dengar bisa berkata sepanjang itu. Tapi Kyuhyun teringat dengan ucapan Kris yang mengatakan dia merekam adegan _heroic_ Minho yang menolong seorang gadis.

"Mana videonya Kris?" tanya Kyuhyun datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kris untuk segera menunjukkan video tersebut.

"Ini ahjumma." Sahut Kris sambil menyerahkan ponsel pintarnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya Kris bersorak gembira karena rencananya berjalan mulus. Kris yakin setelah Kyuhyun melihat isi video yang Kris ambil itu, pasti untuk beberapa jam kedepan Minho akan sibuk berurusan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan jika kedua orang itu sudah sibuk dengan satu sama lain, berarti baby Suho mau tidak mau akan jatuh ke tangannya.

Kyuhyun menyaksikan video berdurasi satu setengah menit itu. Meski singkat tapi sanggup membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya karena melihat betapa gagahnya Minho menolong mengangkat sepeda seorang gadis manis berkepang yang jatuh di parit kering sekolah. Ketika Minho mengangkat sepeda gadis itu, roda pedal sepeda mengenai kaos Minho sehingga kaos Minho terkena noda oli. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget melainkan akhir dari video itu.

Disana tampak Minho yang tersenyum lebar kepada sang gadis yang dengan telatennya membersihkan noda di pipi Minho lalu tanpa peringatan sama sekali, sang gadis mengecup pipi Minho lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu dengan sepedanya meninggalkan Minho yang senyum-senyum sendiri lalu berteriak 'YES' berkali-kali.

Kris menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun setelah wanita cantik itu selesai melihat video tadi. Kris mengira Kyuhyun akan marah karena Minho sudah main cinta-cintaan bahkan sampai ada adegan cium pipi segala. Namun tampaknya, Tuhan lebih mencintai Minho karena bukannya marah, Kyuhyun justru terlihat senang. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Kris menatap horor calon mertuanya itu _(Nao: You wish. – Kris: But you will make her my mother in law, or else your skin will decorating my wall – Nao: run away)_. Bagaimana mungkin rencananya justru berbalik kepadanya. Kris yakin seratus persen jika Kyuhyun tidak akan marah kepada Minho karena sekarang saja Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi Siwon dengan ponselnya sendiri dan memekik girang.

"Siwonnie! Minho punya pacar, sayang! Putramu yang jutek dan cuek sama perempuan itu punya pacar! Oh kita harus merayakannya!" pekik Kyuhyun tak menyadari suasana panas dari seorang Kris yang kesal karena rencananya gagal.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tampaknya dia harus menunggu dulu sampai dia sanggup mengalahkan seorang Choi Minho dan merebut baby Suho dari genggaman sang pangeran kodok.

_Aku tidak akan menyerah Choi 'Kodok' Minho. Suatu saat baby Suho akan jadi milikku_. Janji Kris dalam hati tidak mau menyerah dengan nasib. Aura bersaingnya menguar dan dia siap dengan berbagai ide dan trik agar bisa membuat Minho tidak sanggup menghentikan dia mendapatkan Suho. Ya, mari kita doakan saja Naga setinggi tiang listri itu agar mampu mewujudkan mimpinya untuk bersama dengan si mungil nan manis Suho.

Sementara itu Minho yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya tanpa mau menunggu Kris, merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Minho menghentikan suapan roti manis ke mulut Suho karena dia merasa aura mengerikan dan bencana akan datang padanya.

"Hung?" suara Suho yang bingung karena hyung tampannya menghentikan suapan roti kesukaannya membuat Minho menepis perasaan tidak enaknya itu. Terlebih lagi ketika dia melihat Suho memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan imut. Semua aura negatif yang tadi menghinggapi Minho seolah hilang diterpa angin.

Minho lalu kembali melanjutkan menyuapi Suho sambil dirinya juga memakan makanan yang ada di depannya. Meski Minho tidak bisa menutupi kegelisahan yang dia rasakan, kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya itu tidak mau ambil pusing. Baginya sekarang hanya da Suho dan Suho.

_Ya, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Memangnya hal menakutkan apa yang bisa terjadi pada bocah sepertiku._ Batin Minho mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri tanpa dia tahu seorang Naga sudah siap memukul gendering perang atas dirinya.

Ya, sekali lagi mari kita berdoa agar Choi Minho tidak akan tinggal nama saja. Semoga.

' _Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero ' – Mark Brown_

**END **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**N4oK0's notes :** Apa ini! Entah nao emang ngelindur ato gimana tapi hasil dari interpretasi nao dari iklan detergent yang nao aja lupa apa brandnya itu, berakhir seperti ini. Ga Jelas… (‾▿‾")

Maafkan saya duhai amazing readers. Terutama bagi unnie Rina yang hadiah untuk ultahnya jadi kayak ini. Omong-omong soal ultah, HAPPY B'DAY UNNIE RINA. TANJOUBI OMEDETOU. GBU and Wish U All The Best ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ

Gomen kalo ceritanya ngaco (amazing readers: udah tahu.) or ga sesuai ama inspirasinya, apalagi banyak typonya. Nao super males disuruh baca dua kali.

Sekali lagi kalau ada yang ngerasa jalan ceritanya atau apalah itu, ada yang sama, itu murni kebetulan. FF ini tercipta murni dari otak nao.

Udah itu aja, nao takut kalo kebanyakan ngebacot malah jadi dibacok…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^v

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Satu Hari Tanpa Mommy

**Title : ****Wonkyu Family – Satu Hari Tanpa Mommy**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Baby!Suho, Krisho, Minho

**Genre** : Brotherly Love, Family, Romance

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God and the creators of One Label of Childre Anti-Fever Advertisement

**Inspired :** Iklan Penurun Demam Anak-anak _

**Warning : **Un-betaed, GS, AU, BL, MPreg, OOC

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Kyuhyun menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel pintarnya lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Dia menunggu seseorang di seberang sana untuk mengangkat panggilan darinya. Kyuhyun tak perlu menunggu lama karena satu suara yang sangat dia cintai menyapanya._

_Siwon : Yoboseyo._

_Kyuhyun : Yoboseyo, Siwonnie._

_Siwon : Baby. Kau sudah sampai, sayang?_

_Kyuhyun : Sudah. Aku baru saja tiba. Acara belum dimulai maka aku sempatkan untuk meneleponmu dulu. Bagaimana anak-anak, sayang?_

_Siwon : Mereka baik-baik saja. Minho dan Kris sedang bermain dengan Suho di taman belakang rumah._

_Kyuhyun : Kris?_

_Siwon : Ya, Kris. Anak itu sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah kita. Aku rasa kunjungannya karena seseorang._

_Kyuhyun : Oh ya? Menurutmu begitu? Siapa kira-kira?_

_Siwon : Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minho._

_Kyuhyun : (tertawa terbahak-bahak) Ahahaha… Ya ampun sayang, masa kau menduga Minho?!_

_Siwon : Mereka dekat bukan?!_

_Kyuhyun : Mereka hanya sahabat sayang. Tidak lebih._

_Siwon : Lalu mengapa Kris sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah kita?_

_Kyuhyun : Hhh… Kau pikirkan itu nanti saja ya Siwonnieku sayang._

_Siwon : Aneh._

_Kyuhyun : Kau yang aneh. Oh, sayang. Aku putus dulu ya. Acara sudah mau dimulai. Nanti aku hubungi lagi. Jangan lupa daddy Won, jangan berikan anak-anak es krim di pagi hari seberapa pun mereka merengek. Mereka belum sarapan. Aku takut perut mereka sakit dan tidak mau makan siang. Terutama Suho. Anak itu akan rewel kalau tubuhnya dirasa tidak enak. Baik-baik dengan Minho dan Suho sayang. Love you._

_Siwon : Yes mommy Kyu. Love you too. Take care baby. (sambungan terputus)_

_Siwon menatap ponselnya yang telah kembali ke menu awal sebelum menatap ke arah dua putranya dan seorang pemuda sepantaran putra pertamanya sedang bermain di bangku ayun yang sengaja Siwon pasang untuk bersantai. Siwon menghela nafas ketika dia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat sarapan dan peringatan istrinya baru saja._

_Siwon : Semoga keduanya tidak sakit perut. Hhh… Kenapa aku lemah sekali dengan mata memelas mereka. Baby Kyu bisa membunuhku jika dia tahu aku memberikan es krim pagi tadi._

_Siang harinya Kyuhyun menghubungi Siwon lagi._

_Kyuhyun : Yoboseyo Siwonnie._

_Siwon : Baby. Aku rindu._

_Kyuhyun : Aku baru pergi enam jam sayang. Kau itu selalu berlebihan._

_Siwon : Enam jam itu bagiku bagaikan enam tahun baby. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu._

_Kyuhyun : Ya, ya. Aku juga merindukanmu. Kau ini. Oh ya sayang, bagaimana anak-anak? Sudah kau siapkan makan siang mereka sesuai arahanku? Aku sudah bilang tadi pagi bahwa kau hanya tinggal memanaskan saja makanan yang sudah aku simpan di kulkas._

_Siwon : Kulkas?_

_Kyuhyun : Ya, kulkas. Benda persegi panjang berwarna biru yang mirip lemari baju kita itu. For real Siwonnie, sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membeli kulkas sebesar itu._

_Siwon : Um… Karena aku mencintaimu?_

_Kyuhyun : Lebih tepatnya karena kau terlalu bodoh dan berlebihan, as usual, ketika aku bilang kulkas besar akan lebih baik agar bisa menampung banyak bahan makanan. Tapi aku tidak menduga kau akan membeli yang sebesar itu._

_Siwon : Hehehe… Maafkan aku ya Kyu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu._

_Kyuhyun : Hhh… Sudahlah. Kau akan selalu begitu tapi aku tetap mencintaimu meski kau terkadang membuatku kesal._

_Siwon : I love you too my lovely wife._

_Kyuhyun : Lalu?_

_Siwon : Apa sayang?_

_Kyuhyun : Makan siang anak-anak Siwonnie. Kau sudah memanaskan dan memberikan kepada mereka bukan?!_

_Siwon : ….._

_Kyuhyun : Choi ' Kuda' Siwon!_

_Siwon : Tentu saja sudah sayang. Mana mungkin aku melupakan pesanmu begitu saja. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan._

_Kyuhyun : Yah! Jangan membalik perkataanku. Huft… Baiklah kalau kau memang sudah mengikuti arahanku. Karena kalau aku sampai tahu mereka kau berikan makanan cepat saji, kau tahu apa akibatnya bukan sayangku._

_Siwon : Y…ya… Ten…tu… Tentu aku tahu sayang, cintaku, baby Kyu-ku, istri tercintaku._

_Kyuhyun : Oke. Jaga anak-anak kita ya suamiku yang tampan. Aku akan pulang malam ini._

_Siwon : Hati-hati sayang._

_Siwon memasukan ponsel pintarnya di dalam saku celana dan menoleh ke arah Minho, Suho dan Kris yang sampai siang ini masih betah bermain di kediaman keluarga Choi. Siwon kembali menghela nafas ketika iris hitamnya melihat tumpukan makanan cepat saji yang dipesan oleh Minho dan Kris dan beberapa bungkus kosong roti manis dan biskuit kesukaan Suho yang seharusnya hanya menjadi camilan Suho dan hanya diberikan sesekali. Siwon tahu dia akan binasa jika Kyuhyun tersayangnya mengetahui semua ini. Tapi apa daya seorang Choi Siwon dihadapan kedua buah hatinya, terutama si mungil nan menggemaskan baby Suho._

_Siwon tak mungkin menolak ketika dengan manisnya sang bungsu memiringkan kepala kecilnya dengan imut lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajahnya. Begitu pula Minho, yang berubah 180 derajat, dari seorang pemuda yang mandiri dan tak pernah meminta secara berlebihan menjadi seorang anak kecil yang bergelayut manja kepadanya._

_Namun, seharusnya Siwon tahu bahwa itu hanya tipu daya dari kedua putranya yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan ke-evil-an bunda mereka. Lelaki tinggi itu sekali hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berharap bahwa Yang Maha Kuasa menyayanginya dan mmebuat Kyuhyun-nya tidak mengetahui bahwa Siwon membuang makanan yang dia kira makanan basi dan membelikan kedua buah hati mereka dengan makanan cepat saji. _

_Ya. Semoga saja ya daddy Siwonnie._

_Siwon : Semoga dia tidak menyuruhku tidur di sofa lagi._

_Sore harinya setelah Kyuhyun selesai dengan acara reuninya, dia menghubungi Siwon lagi sebelum dia ikut salah satu temannya untuk kembali ke Seoul._

_Kyuhyun : Siwonnie._

_Siwon : Ya, baby._

_Kyuhyun : Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan segera pulang._

_Siwon : Oh thank God. I miss you badly honey._

_Kyuhyun : Don't be chessy. Where are my handsome boys?_

_Siwon : Sedang membantuku menyiram taman belakang sayang. Kenapa?_

_Kyuhyun : Tidak ada apa-apa. Jika hanya Minho yang membantu aku tidak masalah. Lain halnya jika Suho ikut-ikutan._

_Siwon : Ma…maksudmu apa sayang?_

_Kyuhyun : Oh, kau tahu bukan Suho mudah demam. Jika dia bermain air sesore ini, aku takut malamnya dia akan langsung demam. Sore ini udaranya lumayan dingin sayang._

_Siwon : ….. (Siwon menelan ludahnya kala dia melihat kedepannya Minho sedang seru bermain selang air dan memercikan air ke arah Kris dan Suho yang sedang di gendong Kris. Ketiganya terlihat senang sehingga Siwon tak sampai hati melarang.)_

_Kyuhyun : Siwonnie?_

_Siwon : Ah! Y…ya say…sayang…_

_Kyuhyun : Kau kenapa?_

_Siwon : Ti…tidak… Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, aku baik._

_Kyuhyun : Kau terdengar gugup._

_Siwon : Tidak sayang! Aku tidak gugup._

_Kyuhyun : Oke… Aneh…_

_Siwon : Ah, jam berapa kau pulang baby?_

_Kyuhyun : Mungkin sekitar pukul 8 malam. Tergantung keadaan jalan raya._

_Siwon : Perlu aku jemput?_

_Kyuhyun : Tidak perlu. Aku pulang dengan wanita jadi jangan memikirkan yang bukan-bukan Choi Siwon-ssi!_

_Siwon : Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa baby._

_Kyuhyun : Yeah, right._

_Siwon : Benar kok!_

_Kyuhyun : ….._

_Siwon : Oke, hanya sedikit saja. Tapi aku berhak cemburu baby. Kau istriku yang sangat cantik dan mempesona. Pasti teman-temanmu di reunion itu masih banyak yang mengagumimu._

_Kyuhyun : Tapi hanya kau yang aku mau Wonnie._

_Siwon : ….._

_Kyuhyun : Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum._

_Siwon : ….._

_Kyuhyun : Hhhh… Dia sudah melayang dalam pikirannya sendiri. Semoga aku pulang dia baik-baik saja dengan anak-anak._

_Malam itu, Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ketika ponselnya berdering. Kyuhyun meminta izin dulu kepada teman reuni yang mengantarnya pulang sebelum menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Siwon tersebut._

_Kyuhyun : Yobose…_

_Siwon : BABY!_

_Kyuhyun : What?! Siwon! Kenapa kau berteriak begitu?!_

_Siwon : Baby Su, Kyu. Baby Su!_

_Kyuhyun : Tenang dulu yeobo. Kenapa dengan baby Suho?_

_Siwon : Anakku yang paling imut dan manis ini demam sayang! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Oh Tuhan! Aku daddy yang buruk! Ini salah daddy, Suho sayang. Maafkan daddy._

_Kyuhyun : (Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas dengan ke-hiperbola-an sang suami.) Yeobo, Siwonnie, suamiku yang baik, tenang dulu. Sudah kau ukur panas Suho?_

_Siwon : Sudah Kyu._

_Kyuhyun : Apakah panasnya tinggi sekali sayang?_

_Siwon : Um… Sebentar… Tidak begitu sih Kyu, ta…tapi… Suho rewel sayang. Dia menangis terus._

_Kyuhyun : Semua bayi jika sakit akan rewel Wonnie. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Coba kau cari kotak di dekat ranjang Suho. Sudah ketemu sayang?_

_Siwon : (Siwon bergerak mendekati ranjang bayi Suho dan melihat kotak obat ada di atas laci pakaian dalam Suho.) Sudah Kyu._

_Kyuhyun : Buka dan didalamnya ada obat penurun panas yang biasa Suho minum. Minumkan pelan-pelan lalu biarkan dia tidur. Saat aku pulang nanti, pasti panasnya sudah berkurang._

_Siwon : Benarkah Kyu?_

_Kyuhyun : Percaya padaku. Sekarang lakukan apa yang aku bilang tadi dan tunggu aku pulang._

_Siwon : Oke Kyu. Ah, Kyu…_

_Kyuhyun : Apa?_

_Siwon : Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga anak-anak dengan baik._

_Kyuhyun : Siwonnie, Suho demam itu sudah biasa. Ini bukan salahmu._

_Siwon : Tapi…_

_Kyuhyun : Siwonnie… Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata maaf darimu lagi. Sekarang kau lakukan apa yang tadi aku katakan, oke. Love you._

_Siwon : Love you too._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Satu jam kemudian, sebuah mobil terlihat menepi di depan kediaman keluarga Choi. Dari mobil tersebut keluar Choi Kyuhyun yang meski terlihat tergese-gesa, namun masih sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada temannya yang telah mengantarnya sampai rumah. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada temannya tersebut sebelum akhirnya memasuki rumahnya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintu depan dan langsung berlari ke kamar Suho. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menemukan Siwon tertidur di salah satu kursi dengan Suho yang juga tertidur lelap dalam dekapan Siwon. Suho terbalut selimut agar dia merasa lebih hangat walau kehangatan dekapan sang daddy yang lebih menyamankan Suho.

Kyuhyun mendekat hati-hati agar Siwon dan Suho tidak terbangun. Ketika dia sudah berada disamping Siwon dan Suho, Kyuhyun dengan lembut meletakan telapak tangannya di kening Suho dan dia tersenyum karena dirasanya, panas sang buah hati sudah kembali normal.

Mendapat sentuhan lembut sang bunda, Suho menggeliat kecil dan matanya yang masih mengantuk itu terbuka sedikit. Kyuhyun langsung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Suho dan menepuk-nepuk bokong batita mungil itu agar tertidur kembali. Namun sepertinya Suho sudah merindukan kehangatan sang mommy sehingga dia menggeliat lagi sembali mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali lalu dengan hati-hati mengambil Suho dari dekapan Siwon dan menggendongnya. Suho pun langsung melingkarkan lengan-lengan gembilnya di leher sang mommy dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mendendangkan sebuah lagu sambil kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho agar sang batita tertidur lagi.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk membuat si bungsu Choi itu terlelap dan bersenang-senang di alam mimpinya. Meskipun begitu Kyuhyun belum mau melepas Suho dari dekapannya. Kyuhyun takut Suho bisa terbangun lagi dan ibu muda itu cemas, Suho tidak akan mendapat waktu tidur yang cukup, terlebih lagi dia sedang sakit.

"Baby." Panggil Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak namun dengan mudah dia mengendalikan kekagetannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada sang suami lalu mendekat ke wajah tampan Siwon untuk mengecup singkat bibir joker suaminya tersebut.

"Maaf jika kau terbangun, yeobo." Siwon menggeleng pelan lalu membalas kecupan Kyuhyun di bibir dan ditambah dengan kecupan di pelipis dan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana acara reunimu tadi baby?"

"Menyenangkan, walau aku sedikit cemas dengan keadaan anak-anak tapi aku percaya kau pasti bisa menjaga mereka." Siwon menunduk dan meletakkan dahinya di pucuk rambut Kyuhyun sembari menghirup aroma shampoo istrinya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku baby Kyu. Aku memang payah."

"Hei. Sudah aku katakan tadi, jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau itu daddy yang hebat. Kedua anakmu bangga denganmu. Hanya karena Suho demam bukan berarti kau gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Justru kau belajar sesuatu bukan sehingga selanjutnya kau bisa tanpa harus aku berkata apapun." Siwon tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Siwon berpikir, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki istri sebaik dan sepengertian Kyuhyun. Meski terkadang Kyuhyun suka mengomel dan galak kepadanya tapi Siwon tahu semua itu demi kebaikan dirinya juga.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sekaligus Suho yang berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membiarkan suaminya itu memeluknya sementara dirinya menyamankan kepalanya dan tubuhnya di dada bidang Siwon.

"Terima kasih sayang." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Siwon.

"Sama-sama suamiku yang tampan. Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku di posisimu sekarang."

"Tentu saja." Keduanya lalu menikmati momen kedekatan mereka sampai mereka rasa sudah saatnya membaringkan Suho di ranjangnya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa merebahkan Suho di ranjangnya. Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun meletakkan si mungil Choi tersebut kemudian merapikan sedikit ranjang milik Suho agar buah hatinya bersama Siwon itu tidak terjatuh dari atas ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri ditemani oleh Siwon, menatap Suho yang tertidur pulas. Hatinya sudah lega karena si kecil sepertinya akan baik-baik saja keesokan harinya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Siwon ketika merasa lengan kekar pria yang menikahinya itu melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau tahu Kyu, aku rasa aku tahu siapa yang Kris incar di rumah ini." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh ya, siapa Siwonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun padahal dia tahu apa jawaban Siwon.

"Our very own baby Suho." Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Siwon yang berada dipinggangnya ketika dia melihat wajah Siwon sekarang. Dia terkikik geli karena dia melihat adanya kerutan alis tak suka dari Siwon.

"Mereka masih muda Siwonnie. Mungkin ini hanya cinta monyet-nya Kris. Kau tak perlu defensif seperti itu."

"Tidak baby, aku yakin Kris benar-benar menyukai Suho kita. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tadi dia menenangkan Suho ketika dia rewel tadi dan yang membuatku kesal adalah Suho juga sepertinya punya hati terhadap Kris. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Kris, tapi tadi baby Su sempat tidak mau digendong oleh siapa pun kecuali Kris." Ucap Siwon berapi-api. Kyuhyun semakin tertawa geli.

"Sudahlah sayang, biarkan saja dulu. Lagipula Suho masih berumur tiga tahun, mana mungkin dia tahu soal cinta. Kita lihat saja perkembangannya seperti apa. Jadi kau tidak boleh bertindak apapun terhadap Kris. Cukup putramu yang satu itu. Dia sudah membuat Kris kesulitan karena selalu menghalangi dirinya ketika ingin dekat dengan Suho."

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Siwonnie!" delik Kyuhyun menandakan dia tidak mau dibantah lagi. Siwon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut karena Kyuhyun tidak mendukung rencananya untuk sedikit membatasi pertemuan antara Kris dan Suho.

"Kau tidak cocok berwajah seperti itu." Olok Kyuhyun meski masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Dia lalu menarik Siwon ke kamar Minho untuk memeriksa keadaannya setelah Kyuhyun sekali lagi memastikan Suho sudah nyaman dan aman di tempatnya.

"Kyu…"

"Tidak Wonnie! Dan jangan membantah!"

"Kyu…" Dan perdebatannya it uterus berlanjut sampai pasangan suami istri itu masuk ke kamar tidur mereka.

Hari sang kepala keluarga Choi belajar bahwa sehebat apapun dia, dirinya takkan pernah menang dari seorang mommy Kyu. Ternyata satu hari tanpa mommy Kyu memang tidak sempurna namun merupakan hari ini dia belajar banyak dari setiap kesalahan yang dia perbuat dan dari kedua buah hatinya yang begitu dia cintai.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari kebersamaan keluarga dan Siwon sangat tahu hal itu.

**END**

***All words in Italic is phone conversation**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**N4oK0's notes :** Entah kenapa hasil akhirnya jadi begindang, tapi ya sutralah… Nao ga mau bicara panjang lebar kecuali gomen untuk typos dan kegajean dari FF ini. (‾▿‾")

Udah itu aja, Nao takut kalo kebanyakan ngebacot malah jadi dibacok…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
